Power Of One's Will
by ObviousHUN
Summary: "Boring every day life, check. Having powers by being in symbiosis with beings from another dimension while having throwing elemental powers and having badass armor? Check. Killing an immortal and dying? Check. I chose reincarnation because I loved living. Family is everything to me. There is nothing I won't do for them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: End of a tale, beginning of another.**

**It will be confusing but, later in the story you get more context. **

* * *

In a world far away from Remnant…

A battle was concluded.

A man, who wore a demon-like armor from head-to-toe, was breathing heavily. Blood pouring from his wounds he suffered through-out this long battle. He lost his comrades all his comrades, whom he forged bonds with these past 4 years. Ever since he came to this world to stop this threat for the sake of his family back on Earth.

He succeeded. But it came at a price it. If only he fought smarter…

His armor crumbled. If one could look at him at this desolate wasteland, all he or she would see an average human being.

"**Well… it was fun while it lasted."** A being, said next to him. Pupilles wearing similar looking armor. Spiky and ebony. His form was crumbling. **"You pack quite a punch. Oh, stop that fearful look, I'm dying too okay, geeze." **Said the human's nemesis. One would say how lax he is, but he is the corruption personified. The main core of the negative emotions which seeped from Earth to here for ages.

"W-what do you want Ahriman?" The human managed to croak out.

"**You are human Aron, I always respected your kind...such fascinating creatures…"** The entity said in an almost reminiscing voice. **"You wanted to know, how much time has passed in away in your world."** The human now curious tiredly looked at him. Sleep started to overtake him, as death started embrace him. His dying words, and the last words he heard was:

"**16 years…"**

* * *

He woke up an endless white nothingness.

"Ah, it seems death caught up to you. I must say, killing an immortal is certainly an impressive feat" A male voice caught his attention. He turned around, only to see a… a floating robe. He blinked once, then twice.

"Not to be rude, but are you a ghost?" Aron asked with confusion. The voice let out an amused chuckle. "Mortals always, ask this whenever they meet one of my kind. No I'm not a ghost, however your eyes cannot comprehend our true form, so they don't see it. My kind are known as Guiders. We are tasked with maintaining the afterlife for the first 10.000 universes yours is 5.627. Rest are handled with other systems, reincarnations, heaven and hell, purgatory etc.."

Seeing Aron's dumbfounded expression, he continued. "Not what you were expecting? Well, what you should know, is that every soul who comes here decides how they want to proceed. Humans are special, they are gifted with visions that are disguised as inspiration."

Aron was shocked. "So...then every fictional story and like…?"

Aron could swear with how his robe was moving he nodded. "Yes, they are real."

Silence reigned, as he let these informations sunk in. "So what now?"

"There is no rush. If you want you can meet with your parents, afterall your time was limited to little past your adulthood.

He shook his head. "No need, I had nice 19 years with them. Plus I said my goodbyes in the cave of acceptance." He looked thoughtful for a second then asked. "...Did the woman I loved get pregnant?" He asked the dreaded question. The curatrix, the race whose world he went, needed a host on earth. Typically one was dominated by one or the other, and get their sweet impenetrable armor by earth weapons and elemental abilities. Not Aron though, robbing someone of their will left a bad taste in their mouth and tried to make symbiosis. When they procreate they have a 100% of having babies.

What Aron was not certain about if that was the case when they have host.

The man, let out a small sigh. "...Your daughter will be 16 next month. Your sister and her took your disappearance hard, but they managed to move on with a heavy heart."

Aron's face was one of pain. "...Heh, no 'father of the year award' huh." he shook his head.

The guider coughed and regained the man's attention. "Since you don't want to reconcile with anyone, how do you fish to proceed Reincarnation or-" He started list it but he was cut off.

"Reincarnation." Aron said firmly. "My life wasn't easy. Could have been harder, and easier, but I loved to live, when I learned to love myself."

"Hmm. A fair warning though. It doesn't guarantee you will have an easy or peaceful life." Aron wasn't fazed by it.

"Then one more question. Do you want to forget or keep your memories?"

"Life is shaped by experiences. Both the good and the bad. I would like to keep my memories." He said with a soft smile. '_I will have a family once again.'_

All I heard was a finger snap, and then blackness...

* * *

On Remnant 9 months later…

"DAMN YOU TAI AFTER THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!?" Shouted Raven, while pushing her children out. Yes they are twins.

(few hours later)

The first born was boy, with few black hair locks, he has heterochromia. His right eye was blue, the other red. The second born was a girl, blonde hairlock, her iris was a combination of her parents which was purple.

Raven was cradling her son in her arms. She wore a very rare genuine small smile on her lips. Tai had the other in his arms.

Tai had a stupid smile on his face. "Remember the deal Rae, if it's a girl I get to name it." She just rolled her eyes. "I think Yang Xiao Long has a nice ring to it." Then he looked at his love. "Have you come up with a name for our son, I have-" She gave him a glare which shut him up.

She looked at his son."Havk."

Tai looked at her with lidded eyes. "Oh come on, this was the perfect opportunity to name him Ying! You know twins, ying-yan- okay Havk it is then." Nobody knows just how lucky Tai was by not finishing that sentence.

Tai was hearing footsteps. "It seems Summer and Qrow are coming." Raven stiffened. "Is my smile still there?"

"Yep!"

"...I will never live this down one down am I" She groaned

She never did.

* * *

**Prologue finished!**

**Okay, first of all, I know everyone is confused. That's natural. To summarize this fic can "technically" be considered a cross-over yet not. This OC is from my very own fic, which I never written, because the story is unfinished even in my head and has more holes than a swiss cheese. His background, hardships will be elaborated. While he will be pretty fucking good at combat, and leadership, he will lack in other quantities. He is not a Gary Stue don't worry.**

**I wanted to write a RWBY so far as going back to last year november. Mostly because I hate Raven and I want to break her down, until I can build her up to something that I can appreciate. (Though that will have to wait until Vol 5-6)**

**I was considering an SI but, as a child he would have called out on her BS when she watched him, and considering Vol 5, she would have had no problem cutting down her own son, soo…**

**Also this is a revised version. The first one was such a mouthful… I always struggle with the first chapters.**

**Also the reason his name is spelled with V is the same reason Qrow's name is spelled with Q. Reasons.**

**I accept Beta's and even co-authors. I'm pretty sure there are people who could use my own ideas better than others.**

**Power Of One may not be the final title. I may come up with something better. Oh and Havk's version of Earth doesn't have RWBY for your information :)**

**Next time: Chapter one: Growing up too quickly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Short-lived Childhood.**

* * *

In a house not far from Patch…

"Cookies ready!" Shouted a woman with red tipped hair, from the kitchen. Her name was Summer Rose.

The now 5 year old Xiao-long twins and a 3 year old Ruby basically raced down to the table and took their seats.

It has been 5 years since the male-twin got a chance for a new life. While he has yet to experience on Remnant, he already observed that humans here have special abilities this place also offers Grimms, some kind of soulless monsters. Plus just to prove this world took pages from Earth, racism is a thing here. His first thought on the matter when he caught his parents watching the news was: '_Seriously? Does it really matter that they have an extra pair of ears or a tail?'_ He just shook his head in disappointment.

His twin sister, Yang, was a really upbeat kind of girl. As well as someone of her age should be.

His younger half-sister Ruby, was a spitting image of her mother. There were two words to sum her up: criminally adorable.

For Havk, there was the issue of his birth mother. He couldn't ask the subject, and he did not want to cause attention that could alienate him from his family. He loved them very much.

Besides it would be hypocritical for him to judge her. He left his family for their sake. Maybe it was something similar for her as well. He liked to believe this, for him the idea of family abandoning each other was something he could never understand.

"Aww, you kids are so adorable!" Summer squealed as they practically vacuumed her cookies into their mouth. Havk couldn't deny that these were the tastiest treats he ever had the pleasure to eat.

When they finished and got up from their seats, Summer with her big motherly embrace hugged all three of them. Yang gave her a fitting name: Super-mom. She was one of the warmest woman he ever had the pleasure to meet. Her presence soothed their nerves.

However it was sadly uncommon for the two to be at home. Their father and mother usually worked in shifts. One stays home with the kids, the other does what a huntsmen/huntress does.

Slaying Grimm, escort missions, and the like.

The reincarnated boy however tries to treasure every moment he can with his family even this early. He understood that this job is dangerous with capital spelling. And he feared, the moment when life comes knocking with it's heavy-boots to tear down this picture of a happy family.

* * *

(Few days later)

The kids were sleeping, since it was still early dawn.

Tai watched with bitter expression as his wife geared up. Ozpin wrote her to meet with him, for a mission. He wants to disclose the mission to her privately. The blonde could feel that this was about Salem.

His wife gave her a peck. Tai followed her to the main entrance where their son was waiting.

The little rascal somehow always knew when one of them leaves.

"Are you leaving?" Asked the little boy.

Summer got on one knee and gave a sad smile. She never really liked leaving the kids. But duty always calls. "Yes, but I'll come back."

He went to her and hugged his step-mother's neck. "Promise?" Havk, asked in a hopeful voice.

He could never fight off his screaming instincts that something bad is going to happen to them. As a boy he couldn't do anything no matter how bad he wanted to. At times he even tried to write it off as paranoia and ignore it unsuccessfully. The only thing he could do was treasure every moment and make them promise him to come back. Hoping that in a bad situation this promise will remind them 'they can't die yet.' It helped him in his previous life and more often than not he squeezed a second wind out of them.

Mostly…

Summer let go of the hug, ruffled his hair affectionately, kissed his forehead and told him the magic words. "Promise."

That was enough for the moment to calm his nerves.

As she left the house, she gave them one last smile.

A smile...they never saw from her again.

* * *

(A month later)

Everything was a mess for Havk.

All that was left from her step-mother, was a bloodied white cloak…

The funeral was…

...Long.

Tai, was an emotional mess, he tried to keep it together in front of us, but Havk sadly managed to hear himself letting his emotion out at night in closed doors.

For days Ruby cried for her, not understanding that she will never comeback. Yang tried to be strong for them like her twin brother does, but she barely managed to.

Havk did his best to be as supportive as possible, his shirt was usually stained with tears.

He tried not to show his sadness as well.

The coming days were not kind to him. He was silent about it, but he had nightmares. About being too weak to help anyone, about seeing Summer bleed out next to him.

When he came into this life he did not want to grab a weapon again. He fought enough for two lifetimes. But if he outlives his family… He did not want to go there.

With clenched fists, he was determined to become a huntsman.

For the next several months, he woke up before dawn, and started to build his stamina up. Running as much as his legs could carry, pushups until his arms gave in. In his last life he never really trained his body. A Curatrix if bonded with changes the host body to peak condition, under a week or two.

In short he got tired pretty quickly, but that did not mean the son of Tai gave up easily. Everytime he was tired beyond belief he reminded himself the possible consequences if he does not pull himself together, and could easily run a mile and a half.

His training did not go unnoticed. Tai watched several times through the window part of him was proud. The other part chalked it up as parenting failure on his part. The mourning husband thought this is his way of dealing with grief.

Until one day, when he was cooking lunch, he saw him punching and kicking the air. At first he shrugged it off, as him just randomly throwing punches, but the T in team STRQ was a martial artist. He quickly deduced that his son was imagining an opponent around his size. From then one he analyzed it, and from what he can tell, **if** he threw the punches as he did, against an opponent, with those moves…

He was good at hand-to-hand combat…

This sent a shiver down his spine. Something was wrong here… because he knew he did not teach his son any self defense for now.

* * *

**End.**

**Short chapter and not much happens I know. Kinda hard writing the childhood part for me, regular problem I know what I want to write but not the how…**

**There are probably going to be people who say how fast this going, but the problem is that If you add Havk, the childhood won't change things. Summer still dies, Raven fucks off to banditville. Originally I was thinking about Raven taking Havk, to his tribe, but let's just say I Havk couldn't justify leaving Raven alive, even if permanently scars him. Plus I don't want to kill her...yet?**

**Havk isn't really subtle about that he has been in combat before. Will it bite him in the ass? Maybe.**

**I think I can also say that the first 3 Volume's when we get to that will fly by pretty quickly. I want personally focus after that, because one: While there will be differences Beacon will fall. There are reasons for it, which you will see. Changes will occur around Vol 5 and 6.**


End file.
